


Supernatural Sunrise

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: surf's up!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, fruity beverages, gratuitous surfer lingo, surfer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been on the island for a week now, spending all his time with Dean. Neither of them seem quite sure what it is they're doing, but they want to keep doing it together. Each man is asking himself: what will happen when Cas' vacation ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A new installment in the surf's up 'verse, for those who wanted a little more story to go with your smut (and a little more smut on the beach).
> 
> Don't worry, more will be along at some point in the future.
> 
> Hover over underlined surfer lingo for definitions! (also added this to the previous installment)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so forgive me ~~tell me about~~ any typos, etc.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what was happening in his life, but he liked it. It had been a week now since he’d come to this tiny island where Dean Winchester made his year round home, but it already felt like he’d had a whole lifetime’s worth of new discoveries. Though, admittedly, it seemed to have passed in only minutes.

Thinking about that part reminded him he was only here for another week. It would pass just as quickly, he had no doubt. And then what? Was he just supposed to leave his beautiful surfer boy behind? Walk away like this wasn’t the most amazing time of his whole life?

Of course, he didn’t know how _Dean_ felt about it. Sure, he’d been surprisingly tender with Castiel and he’d spent nearly every waking moment with him - and plenty of sleeping ones. He’d even started teaching Castiel to surf. Dean was a free spirit, though. He used words Castiel didn’t understand and talked about life like it was one big adventure to be lived in the moment - not the future or the past.

Castiel knew from other people that Dean was well-known for his sexual prowess and the frequency with which he changed bed partners. For him this might be just another fling. In fact, it was most likely just that for him. There were glimpses, though, that made Castiel wonder. Moments when Dean’s guard was down and he seemed to be asking - or at least hoping - for more.

“Hey, Blue Eyes, you miss me?” Dean asked with a wink, surprising him. He pulled Castiel in for a kiss. “Coz I’m stoked to see you, dude.”

Castiel smiled, throwing off his earlier worries for the moment. “Yes, Dean. I’m very happy to see you, too. Did you have a good night?”

They hadn’t spent the night together because Castiel had had phone calls to make and Dean opted to stay at the party they were having on the beach, rather than be in the way while Castiel was on the phone.

Dean shrugged. “It could have been better. Got to hang with my bros, but the entertainment was distinctly hottie-free.” Dean’s hand was fiddling with Castiel’s ear and his mouth was on his neck, so Castiel couldn’t see Dean’s face

Castiel felt a little stung by the statement. “You were looking for hotties?” He tried to just sound curious and not jealous, but he wasn’t sure he pulled it off.

Dean’s head snapped back so he could look at Castiel’s face. “What? Cas, I meant _you_.” He rolled his eyes. “I like beach bunnies, but I don’t _juggle_ , capisce?” He shook his head. “I know I’ve got a reputation and honestly, I’ve earned a lot of it. No matter what you heard, though, I’m straight with everyone.” He pointed his finger at Castiel. “I don’t lie and I don’t go fishing while I’ve still got a fish on the line.”

Castiel wasn’t sure he understood all of the words Dean was using, but he thought he got the crux of it, at least. “So, you won’t see anyone else as long as we’re together?”

“No, Cas. Especially not when I’m with you.”

Castiel swallowed, afraid of asking his question. “Why especially me, Dean?”

Dean’s face was naked for a moment and Castiel thought he saw something there, but then Dean’s cocky mask came down and he grinned. “You’re pretty freaking awesome, dude. Have I not mentioned that?”

He slung an arm around Castiel and started leading him down toward the bar. Castiel expected that to be the end of the conversation, since it was obvious Dean didn’t want to discuss emotions. However, when they were halfway to the tiki building, Dean started talking again, without pausing or even looking at Castiel.

“Look, so far things have been glassy \- epic, even - and I don’t want them to get blown out. Talking about stuff too much can do that, you know?” Dean glanced at him and then quickly away.

“Dean,” Castiel said, partly amused and partly exasperated. “I don’t even understand half the words you just said.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Sorry, Cas. Um. Things are good with you. Really good, but I don’t wanna talk about it too much because I’m scared it’ll mess it all up...ok?”

Castiel nodded and smiled at him. “Ok, Dean. Let’s just enjoy the day, then.” He pulled Dean’s arm off his shoulder and grabbed his hand instead. He sped up, walking ahead and not quite dragging Dean behind him. “What kind of drink should I try today?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Let’s see, I’ve lost track of which ones we’ve done.” At Dean’s suggestion, Castiel had slowly been working his way through the fruitier alcoholic drinks, the ones that were considered traditional island beverages.

Castiel thought for a moment. “I’ve had a Mai Tai, a Piña Colada, a Bahama Mama...um, that thing in the coconut? A Banana Daiquiri, a Strawberry Daiquiri and a Blue Hawaiian.”

“Then it’s time for Sex on the Beach,” Dean told him with a grin.

“Pretty sure I had that the night I met you,” Castiel replied with a smirk. “Twice,” he added.

“Yeah? Well, it could happen again tonight, if you play your cards right.” Dean waggled his eyebrows in a way that made Castiel smile every time, no matter how ridiculous it was.

“Why wait till tonight?” Castiel came back. Dean almost immediately tried to change their direction, but Castiel smiled again and pulled him back toward the bar. “At least buy me a drink first, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “I think the rich guy staying in the hotel is buying the drinks. It’s the job of the lowly surfer who lives off competition winnings to find filthy ways to show his gratitude.”

Castiel grinned, a thing he wasn’t sure he ever did before he met Dean. “Fair enough. In that case, maybe I’ll get _two_ drinks for each of us.”

“Or,” Dean suggested, running his eyes over Castiel’s body as they reached the bar. “How about you just get us each the one and us getting to the cave quicker makes me twice as grateful?”

The naked hunger in his eyes made Castiel more than ready to agree. “I like this plan. You order for us.”

“What’ll it be today, fellas?” Gabriel asked as he sidled up to them. “Still working through the classics?”

“Yup. Gonna be Sex on the Beach today.”

“You two haven’t done that yet?” Gabriel asked in mock surprise. “I think maybe people are overstating your reputation, Winchester,” he teased.

“Wow, you know, I’m not sure I have enough cash to tip the bartender _and_ a comedian,” was Dean’s sarcastic reply. He also flipped his middle finger up at the bartender, who only laughed.

“I’ll have your drinks in a jif, boys,” Gabriel told them with a smile.

They sat in silence while they waited, mostly staring at each other or the beach. It took Castiel a while to realize they were still holding hands. That wasn’t something they normally did and he was surprised Dean was allowing it. However, the surfer was still actively caressing Castiel’s fingers with his own, so Castiel assumed he was ok with it.

“Here you go, kids. On the house.” Gabriel started to walk away after he set the glasses down, but Dean called him back.

“What’s the story, man?”

“Dude, can’t you just be grateful?” Gabriel sighed and wiped down their end of the bar.

“Uh, yeah, I can be grateful,” Dean said, shooting a flirty look at Castiel. “But I’ve been on this island for years and you’ve literally never comped me a drink before. Forgive me for being suspicious.”

“There’s a bar policy. Well, tradition, really. Couples who met at the bar and come down to the bar together get their first drinks free once they’ve come by enough.” He glared, obviously uncomfortable. He kept shooting glances at Castiel and Castiel didn’t understand why. “Can I go now?”

“Dude,” Dean started and then slanted a look at Castiel. He leaned over and tried to whisper, but Castiel could still hear him plainly. “I’ve met other people here plenty of times.”

Gabriel leaned over himself and also attempted to whisper, but with the same amount of success. “Yeah, but you’ve never been here with anyone more than twice. You two have come every day for a week and you’ve never, in all your time on the island, ever done that before.” This time, he walked away without asking for permission.

Castiel couldn’t help smiling as he sipped his drink. He grimaced at the alcohol, but his smile returned when he was done.

Dean gave him a look after he drank some of his own. “You heard all that, didn’t you?” he asked, unhappily.

“Dean, I’m literally two feet away. Of course I heard it.” His smile remained firmly in place.

Dean frowned. “Look, I don’t want you to think…” Dean took a long gulp of his drink as he searched for the right words, but Castiel interrupted, his smile faltering only a bit.

“Dean, it’s ok. Don’t worry that I’m going to read something into the fact that we’ve been together for longer than your average.” He shook his head and stared at his drink, good mood quickly disappearing. “I know you’re not the kind of person who has long romances.”

“Cas, that isn’t what I was going to say.” Dean tugged on his hand until Castiel looked at him. “I told you earlier, I’m straight with everyone I hook up with. If I’m just in it for a night or two, I tell them that.” He tilted his head slightly and looked pointedly at Castiel. “Have I told you that?”

Castiel could feel the surprise showing on his face as he shook his head, unable to answer aloud.

“What I was gonna say was, I don’t want you to think that I’m just some slutty guy who bangs whoever’s most convenient. I’ve done a lot more sleeping around than I probably should’ve, but...I gotta like the person, ok? And you...it’s not just that, all right? You’re not like...it’s different. With you. It’s different.” The surfer ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I wasn’t gonna talk about this, dammit.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, finding his voice again. “I’m not judging you for your lifestyle. And you don’t have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable.” He smiled shyly. “And if you don’t want me to tell you how great this week has been for me, then I won’t.”

Dean searched his face and smiled back. “Yeah? Ok, then. How about we finish these drinks, then? I’ve got some serious gratitude to express.”

\----

They’d been going back to either Cas’ room or Dean’s since that first night, but since they’d talked about sex on the beach, Dean decided he wanted to revisit the little cove cave again. They’d been making jokes about gratitude, but he _was_ genuinely grateful to Cas. Today especially. For just accepting him like that.

He kind of panicked a little whenever he thought of Cas having to leave, which was why he preferred not to talk about it. Talking about it meant thinking about it and he didn’t want to. This was the best week he could remember in a long time and he wasn’t ready for the time to end.

It wasn’t like him and he didn’t even care.

“Here we are,” he told Cas, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Ready to see how grateful I am?” he asked in a low voice against Cas’ jaw.

“Fuck yes,” Cas whispered and Dean laughed.

Dean spread the blanket again and then pulled Cas back into the circle of his arms. The kiss was tender and slow. Ordinarily, Dean lost himself in the sensations of kissing, but this time, he paid attention to every second: the rasp of Cas’ tongue against his, the plushness and warmth of Cas’ lips as they flexed, Cas’ hot breath against his cheek, the way it all lit a fire low in his belly.

He started getting Cas undressed, stopping to marvel at the sight before him when he was standing there naked. “You really have a gnarly bod, Cas. Fuck. It’s just incredible.” He set about claiming it for his own, pressing lips to throat and shoulder and chest. He didn’t leave any marks just yet, but left his desires clear.

“Are you leaving...hickeys?” Cas gasped out. His whole body was flushed and his cock hung hard and heavy between them, just as Dean’s did beneath his clothes.

“No.”

“Do it,” he growled and Dean felt a spike of pleasure go through his cock and belly.

Dean growled himself and went to work, branding Cas with his mouth. He left little red bruises in a few strategic locations, including around a couple of Cas’ worst scars. He couldn’t get the scars themselves to darken, so he did the next best thing.

Cas looked down as he sucked the first one and the emotions shining in his eyes were almost too much for Dean. He suspected gratitude and lust were in there - more than suspected the lust, actually - but he thought there was something else there. Something he wasn’t sure he wanted to name.

He worked his way back up and kissed Cas again, hard and deep. Then he pulled Cas carefully down onto the blanket and lay him back. “Fucking epic, Cas,” Dean told him as his eyes swept over Cas’ supine form. Then he kissed his way back down until he was between Cas’ legs, thick cock laid out before him.

Dean pressed a firm kiss to the center of it. Then one to the underside of the head and another to the base. He applied his tongue liberally to everything in sight, from the swell of Cas’ ass cheeks to his - apparently - highly sensitive taint. He swirled it over Cas’ scrotum and up his shaft, licking into the creases where hips met thighs and sliding it teasingly down the seam where cheek met cheek.

The whine that Cas let out, Dean wanted to record and save for always. Because those kinds of thoughts terrified him, made him think about the end of Cas’ vacation, he shoved the idea down and away. He let Cas’ cock distract him, as Dean swallowed it down as far as he could, relishing that delicious tickle in the back of his throat as it went to the edge of too far.

Cas moaned and his back arched as Dean worked him over with his mouth. “Dean,” he murmured, barely coherent. “So good to me,” he panted out, feet sliding around and head lolling from side to side. Then Dean teased him with a finger on his ass and he sat up slightly and demanded, “Fuck me, Dean.”

They hadn’t done this before, despite having talked about it after their very first time. It had always been Cas on top. Dean was on board and ready, though. More than ready. He found the lube bottle and Listerine pocket pack and lay back down between Cas’ legs. He had Cas raise his knees up in the air, spreading himself open to ease Dean’s access. Dean lay flat on his stomach, gently taking a thick cheek in each hand, thumbs toward the line between them.

He softly pressed down with his thumbs and massaged the muscles, pressing kisses around the area as he did so. Soon Cas was making happy noises of contentment, not quite like his full-on sex noises, but still something Dean liked to hear and wanted to listen to more of. Dean pressed his lips against the split of Cas’ cheeks and then slowly eased them apart.

He dipped his tongue out and wiggled it up and down, just barely sliding between the edges, not yet reaching the tight ring of muscle that was Dean’s eventual goal. Cas made a new noise then, a high-pitched breathy exclamation of surprise. Dean decided to see if he could get even more noises. So he slid his tongue down instead of forward, parting Cas’ cheeks a little more with just his tongue.

Cas let out a little “Oh,” that Dean’s brain translated into Cas-speak for, “I had not imagined such actions would be so pleasurable”, making Dean smile against Cas’ ass. When his own name fell from Cas’ mouth as his tongue swept back up, Dean stopped smiling and felt want flow through him like a tidal wave.

His tongue slipped forward and licked at the puckered opening and Cas mewed in encouragement. Dean proceeded to lick him open and fuck him with his tongue until Cas gasped out that it was, “Too much, Dean. I need more!” Which shouldn’t have made sense, but completely did. So Dean - stubbornly refusing to remove his tongue yet - coated his fingers liberally in lube. Only once he had them at the ready did he pull back, slipping a Listerine strip into his mouth as he did so.

Cas’ decried the loss of the warm, wet tongue, but quickly sighed approval at the addition of the first finger. Dean took his time as well as he could, but Cas didn’t let him linger too long between additional digits. Sooner than he would have liked, Cas was open and ready and begging for his cock.

“Fuck me, Dean. Want to feel you, _please_ ,” Cas panted desperately.

Dean wasn’t in much better shape himself. He slowly raised up and slid his body forward, deliberately dragging his chest and stomach against the leaking tip of Cas’ erection and his no-doubt aching balls. When he was lined up and ready to enter, instead of pressing forward, he took Cas’ mouth in a kiss, transmitting all that he could not say into the other man’s mouth.

Then he slid home, inch by inch, with Cas’ letting out a relieved groan as though Dean’s cock had been something he’d needed for a long time, like a perfect massage against a sore muscle. He made little sounds and nonsense phrases as Dean rocked gently inside him. Dean wrapped his lube-slick hand around Cas’ cock and drew curses from that soft pink mouth.

Dean lost himself in Cas’ warmth and beauty, fully embracing the oceanic rhythm of their coupling. This was better than surfing, more basic than the sea and more vast. He moved slowly but powerfully, mind muted, body’s volume tuning out all else. Slowly, he worked them both toward bliss.

His orgasm seemed to come in slow motion. His toes curled and tingled as the wave worked its way through him. He moaned low and deep as his hips rolled and drew the pleasure down into his belly. He let out a sound like a sob as it broke through him at last. His hips sped up and he spilled his release deep inside Cas, vaguely aware that there was something warm and wet spilling on his hand as well as his spasms slowly stopped.

He lay forward on Cas, pressing a kiss to his temple, then his lips. Both men were panting softly, drifting in a post-coital haze of relaxed bliss. Then Dean tensed all over as he realized, “Oh, shit, Cas, I forgot the condom! Fuck, I’m sorry! I don’t have anything, I get tested and shit, but -”

“It’s all right, Dean,” Cas told him, completely calm. “I don’t mind. Shhh. Lie down and relax with me.” So Dean did and they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's a _little_ cliffhangery, and for that I apologize. But I resolved the smut and that counts for something, right? Right? Talk to me! ♥


End file.
